


To Reason And Faith

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: A Knight!Kylo spin-off one shot based off of Devil I Know.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	To Reason And Faith

Fire burns bright in the forest, illuminating your surroundings in an orange glow, the flames licking upward towards the starry night sky. You’re wet, soaked to the bone after being forced to trek through a nearby river in order to throw off your scent for anyone or any thing that may come looking for either of you. A shiver racks your body, running along your spine as you step closer to the fire, water dripping from the ends of your hair.

“You need to undress.” Kylo’s voice practically booms in the silence of the forest, and overhead, wings flutter.

You shoot him a defiant look, though if you’re allowing yourself to be honest, you know that deep down he is right. You  _ do _ need to undress, get yourself out of these wet clothes so that you may dry as fast as possible before you fall ill. Kylo has already removed the armor that covers his chest and shoulders, the metal sitting against a nearby tree.

He takes tentative steps in your direction when you make no moves to rid yourself of your soaked garments, hands reaching for you and fingers curling around the damp material of your dress. “Lift your arms,” he instructs. You do as you’re told, arms lifting up towards the heavens when he begins to peel the dress from your body, the slip beneath clinging to your body.

It’s as if the breath has been punched straight from his lungs once he drops the dress to the ground, eyes trailing down your still wet body. Pebbled nipples are visible in the glow of the fire, the small peaks straining against the material of the slip. Snapping out of your brief state of shock, you take another step forward, closing the distance between you and Kylo, a hand reaching out to run your fingers along the damp material of his gambeson that still clings to his body.

Your other hand lifts, and Kylo makes no move to step away when you begin to undo the buckles, soon pulling it open to reveal his bare chest. Scars of varying lengths and widths litter his chest and torso, and somehow, he thinks that the light of the nearby flames only seems to increase the intimacy of this very moment when you reach out to touch them.

He’s startled, still stock still when you lean forward to press your lips to the longest one that runs from his clavicle to his rib cage, matching up with the scar on his face. This is…new to him, this affection, and rather than reciprocate, he merely stands frozen in place, muscles tensed as your lips and fingers take their time to explore every inch of exposed skin.

You aren’t sure how much time passes, but suddenly, you feel the gentle touch of his hands against your shoulders, fingers slipping beneath the straps of your slip to push them down your arms. Another chill runs along your spine, your body shivering at the sensation, and it’s then that his arms wrap around you, drawing you closer until your skin is pressed against his own.

This will be the only night he keeps you warm, he tells himself. This will be the only night that he allows himself to be swept away by your kindness and soft touches; a lie, he knows.

He can feel it, the soft sensation of your fingers dipping into the waistband of his trousers. Your head tips back just in time to see the way that his jaw muscles tick as he clenches his teeth together. Kylo doesn’t look at you, not even as you begin to push the garment down. “If I’m to disrobe to stave off any illness, then surely you must do the same,” you say, voicing your intentions.

Kylo steps away from you then, arms dropping away as he turns, his back to you now while he moves to remove his boots, soon followed by the last remaining pieces of clothing that he wears. He turns again, stepping past you to retrieve your dress and his gambeson, draping each item over nearby branches to dry. When he spins again to face you, he takes a moment, watching you as you stand by the fire, holding your hands out to the flames to warm yourself up further. Had he not taken you, had you not been with him on this journey of his, he would swear to the Force that you were a woodland spirit, your hair cascading down your back, body bare of any clothes and the smile you present him with now... 

Forcing himself to keep his composure, he steps forward to retrieve a few blankets from the small pack he’d taken with him, laying them down near the fire. A proper bed it is not, but it will have to do for the night. “Come,” he instructs, the single word spoken in a way that leaves no room for you to argue with him, “it’s time we sleep.”

He lies down on one of the blankets, leaving a space for you beside him, closer to the fire so that you may warm up fully. The nearby fire crackles, the sticks used to keep it alight popping, shooting sparks of orange upward into the sky as the flames and the heat burn them. The damp clothes that both you and Kylo have removed are now hanging from nearby branches, water still dripping down from the fabric to pool on the ground below. Your back is to the fire, its heat radiating outward to dry off half of your body as you lie on your side, facing Kylo.

Fingertips trace the long scar that cuts down his torso, lips gently hovering over another, this one on his shoulder. His arm is around you, his own fingers exploring your spine as you press yourself against him, his gaze cast upward towards the heavens, the stars sparkling above. He feels it, when your tongue darts out to lave against the rouge patch of tissue as if doing so will help it to feel better.

Kylo’s brows crease, though he makes no move to cease your behavior. “It doesn’t hurt,” he says, still refraining from looking in your direction.

With a soft sigh, you heave yourself up from your spot on the makeshift bed of a couple of blankets that he’s laid down, leg swinging over his hips to straddle him. His view of the sky above is obstructed now by you, and he’s forced to look at you as you peer down at him. “It looks well healed.”

He huffs out a snort at the reply, for ‘well’ could certainly be up for debate. It had healed, yes, but it had certainly not done so well in his mind. The hand that had just been at your spine now comes to rest on your bare thigh just as you lean down, hair falling around your face like a curtain as you kiss and lick at another scar. Kylo reaches, taking your hair in his hands to sweep it back and over your shoulders, allowing him a better view of you.

You lift your head to look at him, your spine straightening when he sits up, gathering you up in his arms when he does so, your hips instinctively drawing nearer to his. No words are exchanged at first with the two of you seated like this, bared to one another and you in his lap. Kylo keeps one hand splayed against your lower back, the other lifting to cup the left side of your face. You lean into his touch, eyelids fluttering closed for just a moment as you whisper. “Kiss me.”

The hand at your face slips down to palm the side of your neck, his fingers curling to the nape of it as he leans in to press his lips to yours. It’s soft, tender, everything that Kylo is not, and though you’d asked it of him, it takes you by surprise. You sigh against his mouth when your lips meet, and soon enough, his tongue sweeps across your bottom lip in a tentative move. When you fail to stop him, he deepens the kiss, allowing his tongue to part your lips further as he licks into your mouth.

It’s the soft whimper that escapes you that gets him, makes him ravenous for more; he wants nothing more than to pull every sweet cacophony of sound from you, to make you cry out for him and beg him for more.

He grows hard at the thought, his cock filling and thickening until it lifts to press itself against the curve of your ass. Your hips begin to rock, seeking out the friction that you so desperately desire, your body’s need to be sated now taking over any last remaining logic that may prevent you from lying with the man beneath you. The hand at your neck falls away to slip between your parted legs, fingers grazing along your already slick cunt. Your own hands lift, fingers curling into his soft hair, tugging gently while your mouth continues to meld to his. He dips a single finger into you experimentally, cock twitching at the sound that you make. He swallows it up, inhales every gasp and moan that escapes you and sinks his finger further just before adding a second.

Kylo’s movements are slow, fingers working you open with careful strokes against your soft walls. Even in the darkness, illuminated only by the light of the fire nearby, he can see how flushed you’ve become, your kisses having let up in favor of your jaw falling slack, hips rocking against his hand still. A soft set of moans slips past parted lips when his thumb presses to your clit, circling it with just the right amount of pressure to send you over the precipice. He feels it then, the way your cunt clenches around his fingers, trying to take him in deeper as your chest heaves with shallow breaths, thighs shaking at the strength of your orgasm.

The movement of his fingers slows, as do your hips, until both are stilled entirely, your forehead pressed against his and your eyes closed as you pant. His fingers leave you, and you sigh at the loss as he reaches between you to grasp his cock, coating himself in your cum. Once you’ve finally caught your breath, you pull back from him, your hips lifting to allow him to align himself just so before you sink down onto him with a soft mewl.

His hands rock your hips against his own, doing so only briefly before he stills you entirely, face burying itself against your neck as he groans at the feel of your cunt fluttering around him. Once more, your hands find his hair, fingers tangling into the strands at the back of his head. “ _ Please _ ,” you whisper, the word verging on a whine.

You rock your hips again, the move earning a nip at your collarbone from Kylo, eliciting a startled yelp on your part. He lifts you with so much as a hint of effort, taking you with him as he stands, your legs wrapping instinctively around his waist when he does so. Turning, he lowers the two of you back to the ground, your body resting against the blankets just as he draws his hips back. Kylo stops only once the head of his cock catches before thrusting forward, hips snapping into your own, a gasp escaping you as your hands move quickly to his shoulders.

There is nothing gentle about the way he claims you now, a forearm resting on the ground beside your head to keep his weight off of you whilst the other hand settles against your hip, pulling your body to meet his with each and every trust. It is fast, rough, and every bit as vulgar as you’d anticipated Kylo to be. And yet… Here, lying beneath the man who’d stolen you away, you find that you like this. The realization makes you moan, your back arching up as you allow yourself to get lost in the feel of him.

Kylo leans down to wrap his lips around your nipple, sucking at the pebbled bud and pulling another cry from you. His teeth nip and he releases you with an audible pop before moving on to do the same with the other. When he releases that one as well, he lifts himself up just enough to look down at your face, the hand at your hip now coming up to wrap around the column of your throat, his thumb sweeping down along your collarbone when he does so. Another moan sounds, and you arch yourself again, offering more of yourself up to him, which he gladly takes. His hand tightens against your throat, hips snapping at a furious pace, and he’s so close now.

He can tell that you are as well.

“When you cum, I want it to be with my name falling from your lips. Shout it so that everyone may hear, sweet Princess.” The words leave him shakily, spoken between labored breaths as he refuses to relent in his quick pace.

He knows as well as you do that you’re far away from civilization by now, but that won’t stop him from demanding it, and it won’t stop you from complying.

By the time your second orgasm crashes into you, setting your body alight, your fingers dig into his shoulders, nails biting into the skin just as your back arches further than it has all night. You cry out, his name shouted up towards the heavens for all to hear, letting the wind carry it for as far as it will echo among the surrounding mountains. Kylo isn’t far behind, his hips giving their final thrusts before he stills entirely, muscles strained and head dipping down towards your chest as he cums with a shout, cock twitching and spilling into you with such force that his entire body shudders.

His body slumps down against yours as he pants, seeking to catch his breath as he remains buried to the hilt within you. Your eyes flutter open to look up at the stars, hands shifting to rest one against his back, the other sweeping into his hair to hold him close. Kylo’s face has moved to the crook of your neck now, heavy, hot breaths exhaled against your skin. There’s a moment of tenderness when he kisses the spot where your pulse still pounds, and you know then, as does he, that things will never be how they were.


End file.
